


Mistakes Were Made

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, a reynolds' pamphlet fic, alpha!jefferson, beta!burr, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, theres some jeffmads at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**rated M for the tiny Jeffmads bit at the beginning, no graphic displays of smut, but it can be considered a bit risky so better safe than sorry**</p><p>Jefferson and Madison celebrate Hamilton's greatest Fuck-up of the century, while Burr goes to "console" the omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hurricane was skipped because it wouldn't have been changed that much in ABO considering its just Hamilton being introspective. 
> 
> Burn might be next. It depends. My girlfriend was thinking about writing it for me because she wants to write very pissed Eliza, but if she doesn't, then I'll be writing it. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're just here for JeffMads stuff, I rec looking up my other JeffMads fics, this one just has a tiny bit that's barely worth it.

Jefferson’s carefree laughter echoed as he tugged Madison in his lap. The great news Madison bought him that morning was truly worth celebrating. And as Madison got comfortable on his alpha, the papers highlighting Hamilton’s domestic crimes slid off the desk and scattered with the gust of wind from his movements. 

“He ruined his own career so bad, we didn’t even have to lift a finger!” Jefferson cheered, kissing Madison’s throat eagerly. 

“A torrid affair!” Madison commented, his grin so wide it hurt. The omega tilted his head up, letting Jefferson graze his teeth over his Adam’s apple. He bit down on his throat and the moan that bubbled out of Madison’s throat was enough to make Jefferson giddy. He let his hands travel to work on undoing Madison’s shirt while he sucked on his neck. 

Jefferson was handsy when he was happy, and nothing brought him more joy than Hamilton’s career being utterly ruined. And by his own words too! 

The news of it was in that day’s paper, and it seemed like everyone had a copy. Burr actually heard about in the streets on his way to work. No one could stop talking about the Pamphlet. 

When Burr got his hands on a copy from another senator, a dark amusement bubbled out of him. He knew Hamilton would self destruct as long as he was left alone to stew. He couldn’t just let things rest.

“Did you hear? Alexander Hamilton cheated on his wife!” 

Burr smirked as he walked by coworkers, overhearing their gossip as he made his way to Jefferson’s office with a paper tucked under his arm. 

When he knocked, the door shifted open and Burr was greeted with the overt scent of Jefferson’s alpha’s pheromones trying to drown out Madison’s weaker omegan scent. He grimaced at the sight of them making out. 

“I take it you two know,” Burr covered his nose and mouth, glaring pointedly as Jefferson lifted his hands off of Madison and the omega stumbled to stand up and straighten his shirt, covering his neck up as he coughed politely. 

“Do you need something?” Jefferson groaned, tilting his head back out of frustration. He tried to encourage Madison to settle back on his lap, but the omega was insistent on fiddling with the papers on his alpha’s desk to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

“Wanted to make sure you knew the good news.” Burr didn’t stick around, red faced as he slammed the door shut, but he did hear the cheering of Jefferson’s “at least he was honest with our money!” before he disappeared down the hall. 

Once he was out, he found himself seeking out Hamilton, eagerly wanting to confront him; he had to know what Hamilton was feeling now that the entire city was discussing what he did, deciding his fate amongst the social classes. Would they forgive him for his honesty or decide he was a troubled slut burdened by his omegan instincts? 

Hamilton blamed Maria’s alpha status a lot in the pamphlet, repeatedly saying it was her scent that kept overpowering him. It was out of the goodness of his heart to help her and she took advantage of him for being a trusting omega. Burr believed about half the story, but it’s not like Maria had a chance to write to defend herself. She was already a social pariah the second Hamilton decided to use her as a scapegoat.

She would be chased out for being dishonest to her husband and for sleeping with a mated omega. Woman or not, you don’t touch an omega who is married to another. Maybe Burr should take heed of the danger that Maria Reynolds' situation was warning him of. 

“Burr?” 

Hamilton’s voice found him before Burr could spot him on the streets, but then that trusted green coat of his caught his eye. 

“Alexander,” Burr started, examining Hamilton’s disheveled state. His hair was a mess and he didn’t shave that morning, not that he could grow much facial hair from the beginning. The important thing was how tired and generally skittish he looked. He knew he screwed up big time. 

“I suppose you want to mock me then” Hamilton grumbled, folding his arms to keep warm. 

Burr tilted his head, a smile on his face, “I’m not a cruel man.” 

Hamilton laughed sharply at that, sneering at Burr for his comment, so the beta tried again. 

“I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were doing okay, all things considered.” 

The omega looked taken back, unsure how to respond to Burr, how to say the right thing without embarrassing himself more for the day. 

“Why would that concern you?” 

“Because despite all of our differences, you’re still my friend, Alexander.” 

“I find that hard to believe, sir.” 

“Take it how you will, but I don’t wish you harm,” Burr laughed softly, trying to be comforting. 

Hamilton had every right not to trust him, but the beta was curious to see what would happen next now that he was the one on top. He was the one with an office position, with political power, and all things going considerably well. And so being senselessly cruel to Hamilton seemed pointless, when he was clearly doing better than him. Maybe when he first wanted to find him, he wanted to rub it in, but seeing how Hamilton looked upset, Burr took pity. His affections for the omega were still strong, no matter how much he tried to bury them.

“I need to go home.” Hamilton turned away, heading for his house before Burr could stop him. 

He really didn’t think seeing Eliza right now would go well for the omega, but it was Hamilton’s funeral, not his.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that as soon as I wrap up Politics and Omegas, I'll do other indie ABO fics, until then to subtract from any confusion, I'll just keep posting for this! (I have Blow Us All Away and It's Quiet Uptown written already)
> 
> Burr is the forever cockblock of everyone he ever meets. 
> 
> Hamilton,,, really,,, doesn't,,, want to,,, go home,,,
> 
> check out my tumblr for more at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com


End file.
